Can I Touch It?
by BlindGiant
Summary: WARNING:: Seifer-Selphie pairing!!!!! Selphie comes across Seifer in the Training Center. Their encounter sparks their friendship, and Selphie soon asks a for a favor... ((Not a perverted one, guys!))


**Title:** Can I Touch It?

**Author:** BlindGiant

**Pairings:** Seifer-Selphie  May later include Squall-Fuujin, Zell-Quistis, and Rinoa-Irvine.

**Rating:** PG-13  (it may get mushy later on :3)

**.:Story Begin:.**

            Seifer pulled a gloved hand across his forehead, ensuring that what little beads of sweat gleaming there would be removed. He was, for once, not wearing his usual ensamble. He was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves, baggy-jeans shorts barely held up by a belt and remained shirtless. Basically- he looked nothing like the Seifer everyone was accustomed to.

            He grinned savegly, his acid green depths gleaming ferally. He got energized, and could feel that he was on the verge of a limit break. He dodged another swing of the T-Rexaurs tail and could feel that he was ready. He quickly cast a Firaga spell (he had improved, after all) and followed up with a strong blast of energy from his gunblade. The overgrown lizard gave one last terrifying shudder and crumbled to the ground. He quickly gathered the items that were obtainable from this dinosaur and stepped back, watching it's glistening form dissapear.

            He grinned and sheathed his gunblade. Seifer restlessly ran a hand through his short blonde hair and went to rest on a treestump. There was a tree directly behind it, so he leaned back and sighed blissfully, stubbornly trying to wipe the dinosaurs blood off of his lean chest with his gloves. Soon giving up, he slumped against the tree and groaned.

            Why did the damn training center have to be so hot? Seifer frowned and innerly cursed summer, but decided to take a quick nap. He was lightsleeper, thankfully, so he would be able to awake should his ability to sense danger kick in and warn him of a monster. Thank Hyne for that.

*******

            Selphie lazily shuffled into the training center. She had convinced Zell to give her a few martial art lessons a while back, fearing another incident like the one in the D-District Prison, and he had only agreed if she would wake up early every morning and go to the training center and practice on a few Grats. She was planning on doing so now, glad that most of the students were asleep so that she wouldn't embarrass herself infront of them.

            She was wearing a pair of old, gray jogging pants and a yellow sports bra. Her feet were clad in a pair of combat boots she had gotten from an old friend in Trabia long ago. She carried a khaki messanger bag which held her nunchakus, in case she had the (mis)fortune of encountering a dreaded dinosaur. She was doing good so far, having killed at least 7 Grats, when she entered the next section of the training center- close to the (not so)secret area. She froze.

            She saw Seifer resting against a tree fitfully. His rather pouty mouth was twisted in a frown and his acid eyes were hidden behind eyelids with amazingly long, dark lashes. He was topless, which really surprised Selphie, for his body looked nothing as she had thought. She had always figured that he would be sort of bulky, like Squall was (as she had figured out when going swimming once) but he wasn't. His body frame was rather lean and lanky, but he had slightly noticeable pecs and his arms were built enough for it to nearly be known how strong he really was.

            He was really tan, which made his blonde hair stand out blindingly. If not for his facial expression and the large amount of blood covering him he would seem nearly angelic. Wait. Blood? Selphie started panicking. She had forgiven him long ago, but still wasn't on best terms with him due to his… "flaws" when it came to giving nicknames and generally talking with any of the others from the orphanage gang. That, however, didn't mean that she would abandon him if he was as hurt as he was (or at least appeared to be).

            His chest was gleaming with sweat and blood seemed to mix into it. There was also a bit of blood caking into his jeans (_He owns jeans?_ Selphie found herself thinking) and his hair. Her fear made her adrenaline rush through her like fire on oil, and she found herself getting ready to cast a spell.

            "Draw… Curaga!" Her high voice rung through the heavily forested center and startled Seifer into awaking. He felt his eyes nearly roll back into his head with bliss as the calming spell washed over his body. He wasn't dead or k.o.- no where even _near_ it, actually, but he felt a lot more energized and didn't feel the need for a nap any longer. He sat up easily and rocked onto his feet with ease. He saw Selphie a few feet away, her arms still the position from which she always casted spells.

            Seeing the ex-knight once more on his feet, she rushed to him filled with elation. Selphie squeaked happily and hugged him very tightly. Very, _very_ tightly. At first Seifer patted her back lightly, and loosely wrapped his arms around her awkwardly but soon, he started pushing her away from him. Finally he gripped her forhead and pushed her away.

            "Geez, Messanger Girl, I need to breath, don't I?!" She finally released him and stepped back happily.

            "But oh, Seifer, I thought you were near dead! I'm just so happy to see you fine and well!" Seifer looked at her weirdly for a second. He looked at himself, seeing the dino-blood and started chuckling. The chuckling soon turned to laughing. The laughing didn't stop, however, it merely grew in volume and frequency. He finally stopped his strange behavior, and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

            "Aw… little Messanger Girl was worried about lil' ol' me. I'm honored. But, had you taken a closer look at the blood, you would see that you did no more than waste one of your spells on me." Selphie looked at him in confusion, not quite comprehending. She looked at his chest and blushed. The blood, which had seemed a very dark crimson from far off, was actually more of a purple- as in the kind of purple only found as being T-Rexaur blood. She shyly turned her face away and started scratching the back of her head.

            Seifer's loud laugh rang out once more and Selphie could, to her own horror, feel tears start to well up in her emerald eyes. She cast a brief look to Seifer and nearly grinned. He had a great smile. His eyes became narrowed and the area around them crinkled, and his large smile revealed a set of gorgeous dimples on his left cheek. Another burst of extreme laughter, however, and the tears came with more force.

            Seifer soon looked to her and cringed as he saw the tears threatening to spill. He took deep breaths, making sure he was calm, and pulled her into an awkward hug. He found that he had to squat a bit to ensure that she wouldn't suffocate on his blood covered chest, but patted her back. Her face had, with reluctancy, rested upon his shoulder.

            "Oh, c'mon, Selph. You know I'm just kidding. Stop that crying, 'cause I'm sorry, you hear?" His voice managed to calm her a bit and he stood straight once more, with his only relatively clean arm around her shoulders. She hadn't been crying hard, but it had been enough for her to start sniffleing and her eyes to get a bit red. Selphie could feel herself flush in embarressment, but gave a small grin.

            "Whoa, Seifer," she said in mock amazement, "not only did you refrain from calling me Messanger Girl- you also called me by my _nickname_. I'm impressed." Seifer rolled his eyes at this comment and bumbed his hip against hers.

            _How out of character for him,_ Selphie thought to herself, but soon inwardly winced, _but how should I know that? Afterall, I didn't make as much of an effort as I should have to get to know him when he  reenlisted in the Garden._

            "C'mon," Seifer chuckled to her, giving a light squeeze, "let's go hunt some monsters." Selphie smiled at him and playfully pushed him aside. He smiled and once again held his gunblade ready. They stalked off further into the forest in search of monster's when Seifer's serious voice interrupted the silence.

            "By the way, if you tell _anyone_- and I mean **anyone**- that I called you by you're name, much less your nickname, you will pay. I have a reputation to keep."

**.:Story End:.**

So- you like? We'll get into the whole "can I touch it" thing in the next chapter or so, m'kay? Give me comments, give me suggestions, give me grammatically correct critizicm, and let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :3 'Til next time!

BlindGiant


End file.
